


Lovelorn

by Risingauthorjustkidding



Series: FrUK [1]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: A hint of PruCan and AmeriPan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingauthorjustkidding/pseuds/Risingauthorjustkidding
Summary: "Francis confesses his love to Arthur, but the latter treated it as a joke, leaving Francis with a broken heart. Will Francis gain his love back, or be a lovelorn man?"





	Lovelorn

**Author's Note:**

> Gurleen wrote it all
> 
> Other creators:  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen

France sighed as he straightened the maroon bowtie on his tuxedo for the fifth time, walking down the streets of London to a certain British man's home. He had been debating whether to confess his love to Arthur or not, but in the end he had chosen yes. France found it hard to hold in the love he held for his northern neighbour any longer, the way his stomach turned whenever he saw him was almost unbearable. An uncharacteristic wave of uneasiness flooded through the blonde, and he wondered if he should just quit and go back to his own house in Paris. France counted the roses in the bouquet he was clutching, wondering if his beloved Arthur would even appreciate them. After all, the two argued so much that it almost seemed stupid to give them away. 

France knocked on the door of his neighbour, taking in a deep breathe. He waited for what seemed like a year until England finally opened the door.  
"What is it, fro-" England stopped his sentence as soon as he saw the bouquet of scarlet roses that France was holding. "What's with the flowers? And the tuxedo?" 

"Angleterre, listen... I-I just wanted to say that..." France internally cursed at himself for stuttering. Usually he would have no trouble confessing to others, why was he acting like an idiot now?! 

"Je t'aime, Angleterre."

"Try speaking a language that I understand, frog." spat England, still eyeing the roses suspiciously.

"I-I love you, Arthur!" exclaimed Francis, handing Arthur the roses while blushing furiously. "I want to be with you forever, even if we argue all the time, it would be worth it!"

For a while, Arthur only stared at him, wondering what to say. Suddenly, he slapped the roses aside, and they fell to the ground with a soft rustle.

"You wanker! Did you really think I would fall for such a stupid joke?" 

"Arthur, i-it's not a joke," mumbled France, feeling his heart crumble slowly. "I really mean it."

"W-Well... I never liked you in the first place! Just go away!" yelled England. 

France felt hot tears well up in his eyes as he turned to run, not wanting to listen to anything else England had to say to make his heart shatter into even smaller pieces. The French country, vision blurred by tears, didn't know where he was going nor did he care. All he wanted to do was get away from the wretched country that he was currently in.

Meanwhile, the British country watched the other leave, wishing he was in France's arms rather than this state of humility. 

~~

"O-Oh, Gil, Toni, I don't know what to do anymore!" sobbed Francis, his face buried in Gilbert's chest and his voice muffled. 

"Don't worry, brohas! England's too unawesome for the awesome you!" comforted Prussia in his unique way.

"Oh, Pruss! That's not how you comfort a heartbroken person!" said Spain. "It's going to be alright, Fran. Maybe he'll end up liking you in the end. At least that's what happened to Romano and I..."

"B-Big brother France?" spoke up a small voice from the back of the living room. France couldn't help but let out a tiny squeal at the sight of the boy holding a polar bear.

"Bonjour, Matthieu!" greeted Francis, wiping tears off of his face quickly and smiling. "What brings you to Prussia's 'ouse?"

"Our little brothers just felt like hanging out, you know? Like old times. America's up there, too," Prussia answered for Canada. He turned to Spain. "If Romano does a single thing to hurt Luddy, I'm going to punch him in the face no matter what you say."

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, you've said that, like, ten times!" grumbled Spain, who didn't seem to notice Canada. 

"Enough about us, though, I wanted to talk about Mister England and you," said Canada. "I just wanted to say that you two practically raised America and I together. And by together, I mean like actual parents. I-I'm sure Mister England would love you back at least a little bit."

France considered these words, and muttered "Merci" to his younger brother.

"Enough of this, you need to get your mind off of Artie!" exclaimed Prussia. "Let's get drunk as hell!"

Matthew took the time to quickly bail out, running into Ludwig along the way.

"Let me guess, those idiots are getting wasted?" When Canada nodded, Germany stormed into the living room to scream things at his brother that Canada did not want to hear.

Just when Canada thought the yelling was over, Romano burst into the living room.

"Hey, potato-jerk! You better not be saying shitty things to Spain, or I'll kill you!"

"Oi! Don't threaten West like that!" slurred Gilbert, waving his fist at the Italian.

"Or what, bastard?"

It took both Germany and Spain's full strength to stop Prussia from knocking out Lovino cold.

~~

Arthur paced back in forth in front of the U.N. room, his mind filled with possible interactions with France. Would they argue like usual? Or would the French country do something unforgivable in the relationship between the two; ignore him?

Taking a deep breathe, England stepped into the usual room where the countries gathered for world meetings. The only ones in the room at the moment were Japan, America, Russia, the Baltics, and China, and he was glad that France wasn't there yet.

"Ah, hello, England-san. You're quite early," greeted Japan with his usual polite manner. England flashed a fake smile at his old friend.

"Yo, Britain!" waved America. Seeing the familiar face of his younger brother made Arthur feel warm inside and comfortable, as if nothing happened between him and France.

"Hi, England!" said the childish voice of Russia. His hand was resting on China's shoulder, making the latter tremble in fear.

Countries kept pouring into the room, and each time the door creaked open, England was afraid to see France walking in, glaring daggers at him.

However, the actual moment that the bearded nation entered wasn't as terrifying. He just glided over to his seat between Spain and Germany, not even glancing at England.

"Is everybody here?" called Germany, looking around at the many countries before him to make sure nobody was absent.

"Ve~ Big brother Romano isn't here," Italy announced dreamily.

"Let's get started then, because nobody really cares about him."

America raised his hand and Germany nodded at him.

"Can I run this meeting? You're pretty boring at this kind of stuff," said America.

"Do you remember what happened the last time you ran this kind of meeting? It was chaotic!"

"Dude, that was only because France and Britain started bickering like chickens!"

Suddenly, France pulled a rose out of nowhere and flicked his hair, his usual flirtatious smile spreading across his face. England attempted to hide his face to block the deep blush that crawled over his cheeks.

"Now, now, boys. There's no need to argue, Big Brother France is 'ere~"

"Stop with the lovey-dovey crap, you git!" shouted England, trying to spark an arguement between the two rivals. France simply ignored him, which almost gave the British man a heart attack. Of course the other countries would find it odd that France and England weren't wrestling each other five minutes into the meeting.

"Now, Germany, please go ahead with the meeting," said France, sitting down to close his case.  
"Er, thank you, France," Germany cleared his throat and began to make a speech about the troubles that global warming caused. However, England wasn't listening, being too focused on the French nation sitting diagonally from him. He felt a pang of jealousy as Spain leaned over to whisper a joke into France's ear, which made him giggle softly together with the Spanish nation. Together; the word ringed inside of England's head, his stomach fluttering as he imagined himself together with France, his France.

England quickly tried to snap out of his "France Trance", which resulted in him being confused on what Germany was talking about at that point.

Ah, if only France knew about his ability to distract people.

~~

England sat by the fountain in a park near his house, his face buried in his hands. He wanted to apologize to France, and admit how much he loved him back, but it seemed so weird when it came to their relationship. He sighed and got up, about to walk home until he felt something soft prod his back. 

"Is Mister England okay?" asked a small, green creature floating in midair.

"Flying mint bunny!" England exclaimed, getting a few strange glances from the people walking by. "Blimey, I haven't seen you in a while! Where have you been?" England chuckled as he reached up to pet the pale rabbit.

"Well, I was on a vacation, and when I came back, I saw that England looked upset! So I came to comfort England," explained the flying mint bunny. "Is he okay?"

"O-Oh, yeah... I was just a bit... troubled, I guess," England desperately wished his fuzzy friend wouldn't ask any furthur, which was granted.

"Can England buy me food? I'm hungry..." Arthur smiled at the innocent remark, and he led the chubby bunny to the nearest restaurant. 

~~

The British country brushed his fingers against France's smooth door. This was the moment he would force himself to apologize, no matter how embarrassing it was, to the nation he always disliked. Or, at least, he seemed to. Gathering up his courage, England knocked on the door.

The door creaked open slowly, revealing a very untidy-haired and shadow-eyed Francis. It was worrying to see, because it countered his personality so much. He was wearing a dark blue robe and dry tears streaked the nation's cheeks, as if he had been crying for hours.

"And what could you possibly want, Eyebrows?" hissed France, avoiding eye contact with England. 

"I-I'm sorry," England whispered, his apology hardly audible.

"Excusez-moi?"

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry for being an idiot, I should've taken your confession seriously!" Arthur blurted out.

"Arthur, I'm not forgiving you because of a dumb apology. I need so much more..." France's voice trailed off. "I-I need you ..."

England's leaf-green eyes widened, understanding the real mistake he had made. He completely rejected France, he had thrown him aside like a piece of rubbish.

"Francis, I lo... love..." England choked out the word. "I love you! I've had for such a long time, but I was too much of a self-centered jerk to admit it! I-I'm so sorry..."

Before anything else could be said, Francis pulled Arthur into a deep, passionate kiss. Arthur softly moaned as the dominant one French-kissed him, and he silently cursed at himself for enjoying it. Eventually, Francis had to pull away for breathe, causing Arthur to whine in displeasure.

"Mon Dieu, I hate you for not telling me before," Francis murmured, gently pressing his nose against Arthur's. "Je t'aime aussi~"

"You always seem to hate me, don't you?" chuckled Arthur.

"Ohonhonhonhon~!"

~~

Late that night, France and England cuddled up together on the armchair, watching some Halloween movie while their "kids" argued over hockey teams.

"I told you the Canucks suck, bro!" 

"The Florida Panthers aren't much better, dude."

"Still better than the Canucks!"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"Shut up, both of you!" snapped England, scaring Canada and slightly angering America. After a while, the twins started to bicker again, this time over who the hottest country was. 

"Oh, they're so much like us, aren't they, Angleterre?" said France. "They can never stop arguing."

"Yeah, except we're a lot louder," replied England, lightly pecking France on the cheek.

"England, you would agree that Japan is the sexiest thing in the world, right?" America asked his brother-figure.

"No, it's definitely Prussia!" piped up Canada. 

"France is clearly the hottest," giggled England, rest his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Love birds," the twins muttered to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Also other creators:  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen  
> Gurleen


End file.
